It is known that sharks are attracted to blood, motion or irregularly shaped objects at the water's surface. The presence of any or all of these indicates that an injured or helpless prey is near at hand and that attack is imminent. Shipwreck and air disaster victims are particularly vulnerable so that means have been designed to conceal such survivors. A dark bag-like object has been found to provide a degree of protection for a disaster victim and at least two noteworthy designs have evolved. The first is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,222,701 to an Andre Fest in his invention entitled "Life Buoys." This design concerned itself with providing an elongate sheath supported by a cork ring which was to be thrown from a rescue craft to a shipwrecked person. An opening in the bottom, however, allowed body fluids, such as blood, urine or vomit, to flow from the bag and attract sharks drawn to the scene. Also, since the cork ring was open, the victim might be seen by the sharks as the ring bobbed on the surface. The bulk of the cork ring, elongate sheath and rings prevented it from being carried in the limited confines of an aircraft or on the person for immediately deployment when an emergency arose. A more compact design is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,428,978 to the present inventor, C. S. Johnson. His "shark Screen" assumed the shape of an elongate tube supported by several side by side hollow compartments. Here again, however, since the compartments and elongate tube could not be folded into a small enough size to be easily carried on the person, this screen was restricted to use where adequate auxiliary storage spaces were available. The open top might, on occasion, reveal an occupant in rough seas and the several side by side compartments protruding above the water surface would react with surface winds. Thus, there is a continuing need in the state of the art for a shark screen which prevents the escape of body fluids while it conceals a victim and is compact enough to be capable of easily being carried on the person.